Sway
by Dark-Illusion-Detective
Summary: Vector on a boring day with a day dream about Vanilla as a song is playing... ... could it really happen? And what happens when it does?


**Sway**

Hey guys! Alright so I've got some use on the computer and I decided to write a oneshot just to show that I'm okay, I'm still alive. I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you guys think.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. The song used belongs to its owner and will never belong to Dark-Illusion-Detective.

* * *

Charmy was at it again; acting completely sick to get Cream's attention. The honey bee knew better than that but there was something in his honey colored eyes that screamed that he was up to something devious, but on that particular day Vector could've cared less about what he was going to do.

The crocodile sat quietly at the kitchen table drawing a small little doodle on a scrap sheet of paper with a bored look etched onto his face. This would be about the time where Charmy would be bugging him for a can of soda or when he'd hear Espio screaming at the hyperactive bee to calm down and stop singing badly to songs. Of course there was nothing but the sound of Charmy using a fake cough to get Cream and Cheese's attention and the sound of Vector's pencil moving.

Let's face it, he was bored. Vector let out a frustrated growl of annoyance at the lack of noise and left the table and wandered into the office where he started to dig through the ancient piles of CDs that were scattered along the floor and the desk that held new case files. He tossed CD cases around looking for one in particular, one that would fill his head with heavy rock beats but of course nothing was in the right case.

"Hey Momma!" Cream could be heard saying as she answered the knock on the door of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

Oddly enough, Vector didn't hear the conversation at all and found a CD that would work for now; Michael Buble. It wasn't the rock music he was looking for, but it was noise, enough noise to calm his nerves from the ever plaguing silence. He shoved the CD into the stereo and flipped through songs until he got one that sounded catchy; the CD case said the track was called Sway. He let a small smile cross his face as he listened to the song.

Vector wasn't sure if it was his boredom or the song that made him start to dance around as if he was doing the tango. He could imagine it perfectly; he would be in a ballroom and he'd hear this song. He would look around and see Vanilla the Rabbit in a beautiful dress and he'd ask her if she'd like to dance.

"I would love to Vector," he could hear her replying as if she was replying to a question he had spoken.

His smile grew larger as he would dance with Vanilla to this song. He could've sworn that this day dream seemed so realistic, it was almost as if he actually was dancing with Vanilla, he could feel her gloved hands in his and feel her dance with him gracefully. Then he felt himself accidently run into the desk and he snapped out of the day dream and blushed fiercely. His hands held Vanilla's hands and Vanilla was dancing with him. It wasn't a day dream! It was reality!

He panicked though, missed a few beats to the song and felt himself grow even clumsier as he felt embarrassed now.

Vector felt so embarrassed, he wanted to stop dancing but seeing that Cream and Charmy were also in the room dancing made him feel slightly better, at least he wasn't the only one caught up by the catchy tune. He looked down at Vanilla who looked happy and his blush faded slightly to a subtle pink color that showed up on his face.

"Are you okay Vector?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," he replied quickly and he kept twirling around with Vanilla. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

He heard Charmy and Cream giggling happily as they danced out of the room and left Vanilla and Vector alone. This was too much, being alone with Vanilla and dancing with her was too much of a shock in a day. But the last words he heard in the song mimicked him completely and he blinked in surprise. He lost his nerve to stop dancing, he was already halfway through the song, why not finish it dancing then tell Vanilla that he didn't mean to drag her into dancing with him.

The song was coming closer and closer to the end, but for a song that was about three minutes long, he felt like it was an eternity until the last stanza was sang.

Vector blushed when at the end of the song his clumsy stride was no longer around and he actually felt himself following Vanilla as she finished dancing to the song. His blush was noticeable and Vanilla looked up at Vector.

"You dance lovely Vector," she said happily before she added, "Um… Cream and I should be going."

"Already?"

Vanilla nodded, "We'll be back tomorrow to visit okay?"

Vector seemed happy to hear that as he grinned widely. Vanilla was about to leave the office and he suddenly took her hand and quickly yelped, "W-Wait a second!"

The rabbit seemed shocked and turned to look at the crocodile. A long moment of silence passed before Vector asked, "U-um… t-tomorrow… would y-you like to sway with me?"

**---**

**And that's that. Okay yes it could've ended better but I ran out of ideas so why not keep you guys guessing? So what'd you guys think? Tell me in your reviews please!**


End file.
